1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for managing a user's data. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for storing private data in memory and managing it in a multifunction peripheral (MFP) used by a plurality of users.
2. Description of the Related Art
A traditional multifunction peripheral (MFP) can be used as a scanner to read text of images printed on paper, a facsimile to transfer data to another place via a communication line, and a printer to print data input from a personal computer (PC). That is, the MFP is a multi-function terminal obtained by combining single terminal devices, such as a conventional scanner, a conventional facsimile, and a conventional printer. The MFP can also have a PC interface for communication with a PC.
The MFP includes a storage unit for storing private data such as usage history of information regarding scanned or printed pages according to a user's request, a phone book consisting of a list of telephone and facsimile numbers, a user's private option information, and a users' private ID/password.
Since the storage unit is shared by all users accessing the MFP, there is a security problem in that private data may be available to other users. To prevent unauthorized access, a password must be established for each item of stored data. However, even in this case, unauthorized access to a user's data cannot be fully prevented. In addition, since data of different users are mixed and stored, users can be confused when using the data.